In recent years, electric vehicles (EV) and hybrid vehicles are generally used. In such electric vehicles and hybrid vehicles, an electric heating apparatus such as a PTC heater is stored in a case of a vehicle air-conditioning unit instead of or in association with a heating heat exchanger using warm water such as a heater core, for example as described in PTL 1.
Also, there is a case where a dust collecting apparatus and an ozone generating apparatus using a high voltage are stored in a case of the vehicle air-conditioning unit as described, for example, in PTL 2 and PTL 3 in order to collect dust contained in air taken from the outside into the vehicle air-conditioning unit by an air blower or to remove odor of the air taken thereto.
High-voltage components are generally provided in a case in order to cause a heat generator to generate heat in the electric heating apparatus described in PTL 1, for causing corona discharge in the dust collecting apparatus described in PTL 2, and for generating ozone in the ozone generating apparatus described in PTL 3.